


All Hail

by BabaTunji



Series: MCU Ficlets [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cock Warming, Conditioning, Cousin Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, King Killmonger, M/M, Throne Sex, Top Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: The challenge at the waterfall goes a bit differently. Erik acts on his plans and it is appropriately, devastating.





	All Hail

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bow to the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407919) by [decadentbynature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature). 



> I wrote something blurby right after the movie came out and then recently I talked through how Erik’s plan might have worked with my muse, agentmal. This is the result: porn and plot. Hopefully more porn.
> 
> Outline of how Erik's canon world domination plan might have gone  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qSpryHYAOI2frPHGbXc1GB2ODTgKYKwxn9x5UOXTpys/edit?usp=drivesdk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6yItZ9T41qZjYbWfRG5ref?si=MoZpEk_4ROWqlmpUsUJs_Q

##  **“Bow to the King”**

The meeting is dragging.

Erik can guess why: this is the first of many meetings to touch on some serious concessions for the tribes. Phase one of his hostile takeover had gone off without a hitch. Paving way for phase two which would require more than just weapons this time.

Thinking back on just how well phase one went Erik smiles. Honestly it is embarrassing how unprepared some of these so called "world powers" were. Watching the chaos and rising panic is cathartic for him. Recovering the weapons they had given so helpfully and detonating the rest is child's play. Without a proper target his trigger happy opposition are at a loss. There's no direction for all that ire. No one country they can point to and bomb to hell, it is hilarious. But that's just one thing of a long list of things recently that bring him joy.

One of the elders clears her throat to speak. Erik shifts on the throne and T'Challa at his feet shifts with him. His cousin has been at every one of these meetings, acting as cocksleeve and artful decoration. It pleases Erik greatly.

When he first brought their former king to a meeting weeks ago, there had been some reaction. After his challenge, Erik had opted to keep his cousin around for his amusement. It was inspired by some interesting feedback he got from W'Kabi and the joy he felt at humiliating the man in public. Mind, by this point, it was less humiliating and more par for the course. T'Challa doesn't seem to struggle as much serving him either. That almost makes it less fun, till he catches the eyes of a nearby Dora Milaje… Or council member.

His dick is currently in T'Challa's mouth. Has been since the meeting started. The stimulation serves a nice distraction for when he's bored and a pretty display for his impassive audience. He hasn't told T'Challa to suck, simply resting his cock in the man’s mouth. Occasionally he reaches a hand and adjusts himself in T'Challa's mouth. The pleasure is fleeting but the view keeps the meeting *fresh.*

“We received your recommendation for this year’s work allocation. The numbers are simply too high. Mining tribe can not dedicate that many assignments to the War Dog division.”

Most Wakandans didn’t have a work assignment. There were essential assignments like border patrol, education and public health but that was a small fraction of the population. Wakandans could afford to work more especially in the assignments he’d deemed essential which were mostly in the sciences, agriculture and defense. They just didn’t want to, or rather this elder didn’t want to enforce his orders. Whichever it was Erik isn’t impressed.

“Border and River tribe were able to, why can’t you?” He looks around the faces of the room, presses a hand oh so casually on T’Challa’s head.

“The majority of our assignments go to specializations within the mountain. Raising the number of assignments would mean diverting some from other operations.” Which she didn’t want to do. He pretends to think about it. Watches the way her eyes skitter lower and then back up.  
“If you need help meeting your allotment then other tribes can contribute to the operations you have to divert from, can't they?” The pinched look on her face tells him it won’t be so easy. He threads a hand through T’Challa’s hair. The man would need a haircut soon, or maybe Erik could grow it long.

“My king, most of the assignments on the mountain are tied to clans and households and highly specialized. Not a simple matter of diverting other workforce.” The general steps in when the elder doesn’t.

Erik shrugs, “Specialized skills can be taught and the Mining tribe already has a monopoly on vibranium related manipulation don’t they?” He’s done his own research and W’Kabi’s told him a thing or two.

“Their monopoly can remain, but they need to meet the new assignments like everybody else.” They weren’t the only ones dragging their feet off course, but Erik doesn’t point it out. After this meeting he would apply some pressure on those who needed the push.

“Our intelligence has been telling you all the same since the 90’s. The War Dog division needs more manpower, especially with the recent chaos.” His work, mostly.

“We can’t get caught slipping. Surveillance and raw intel is the bare minimum. Wakanda’s security is a priority and Wakandans need to know you all are protecting their interests.” He taps twice on T’Challa’s head. A non-verbal command to suck. A moment of hesitation and then sweet soft suction on his dick.

“How is causing chaos in Wakanda’s interest?” The oldest member of the council and the most mouthy asks. Erik’s still focused on the Mining elder. Maybe she would give a better excuse. When she doesn’t he turns his attention to the old witch. Merchant tribe he knows. Not a big tribe but annoying if left to question him.

“Giving resistant groups a leg-up isn’t just causing chaos. It’s in our best interests.” He’s sure they’ve all seen the different footage. Or if they hadn’t, they’ve heard of it. Nothing had been or would be traced to Wakanda. The rest of the world assumed it was alien tech and the finger pointing and panic was being carefully watched and cultivated by Wakandan intelligence.  
He’s becoming fully hard now from the focused stimulation, he pets T’Challa encouraging. Doesn’t look away from the old woman.

“The reason Wakanda is so scared of the rest of the world is because the wrong people have power. If Wakanda ever wants to be able to live without fear you have to change the order of things.” Their agents were working right now to establish new networks and deflect any other intelligence agencies in preparation for phase two.

“If it were that easy—”

“You all never tried. Half assed humanitarian shit doesn’t count.” He pushes T’Challa’s head down, so he takes his dick a little deeper. When the head touches the back of the man’s throat he holds it there. Waits for the next excuse. He’s seen what they considered to be ‘intervention,’ it reeked of ‘white kid goes to African countries to teach’ bullshit. Nominally charitable and ultimately useless. The last time they’d done anything worth mentioning or particularly impactful was during World War II and even then, it was only a bucket in the sea of issues their neighbors faced.  
“What happens after you’ve increased the War Dog division? You seem to be preparing us all for war.” He is.

T’Challa is choking, has been for a minute now. He lets the man come up for air. The sound of his gasping fills the room. No one looks at his cousin, no one appears to even notice the sudden racket his coughs make. He can see the tightness in some of their eyes however and it makes him happy. What he is doing is perfectly permissible, and they know it.

“I am preparing for the worst case scenario. I don’t expect the upgrades to our defenses, or the new food stockpiling initiatives, to actually be necessary. But if it’s ever the case, that Wakanda faces a nuclear threat or seige-like conditions, we will be ready.” He tips his dick back into T’Challa’s mouth. The man takes it reluctantly. Erik’s hand runs across his hair again.

“The king’s initiatives are things we should already have in place. Wakanda’s full defensive shielding only extends over Birnin Zana, by the end of the year it will extend over the entire country.” W’Kabi sounds excited. He was perhaps the only one in the room besides the Border Tribe Elder who knew some of what he had planned and was looking forward to it.

“Our science department’s working on some offensive shielding to be used at the border, we’ll be testing it soon.“ Erik’s looking forward to that, he’s seen some of what the shield covering the capital could do, but some of the border patrol wanted to add to it and the ideas they’ve given him are devastating. Maybe even translatable to the next set of hazard gear they send out during different waves of phase two.

His dick is starting to ache now, T’Challa’s gotten pretty good at this. Or maybe Erik was too into his cousin being his personal cock warmer.

“The science department has been using an increased amount of vibranium concentrations.” Mining Elder again.

“What about it?” Wakanda used a ridiculously low amount of vibranium. The conservative use meant they were in no danger of running out of the metal anytime soon, but it also meant he got statements like these.

The elder seems to falter for a minute and Erik taps T’Challa’s head once, a silent command to stop and go back to just warming his dick. He thinks he’ll fuck his ass after this meeting is over. He has several more briefings today but he’s been edging himself all morning.

“If this level of use continues, we will go through triple the amount we normally use in five years time.” Huh, those were some numbers.

“Tell me what's using the most vibranium right now.” He wants to make a point. Another long pause, some document holo shuffling in the middle of the room for all of them to see.

“The force-field upgrades appear to be using the most vibranium currently. Closely followed by weapons manufacturing.” The general reads the charts to the room at large. Erik nods.

“Both are one and done type things. Once the shield is done the use goes down. Once our quota is reached the weapons manufacturing stops.” They were very high quotas though, as everyone in the room knows.

Erik gestures to bring on the next order of business. Someone brings up a minor trading issue and Erik tries to listen attentively. This meeting has been running for 3 hours now. It couldn’t go for much longer.

Once the meeting ends he calls W’Kabi aside to chat. The general, some Dora Milaje and T’Challa are the only ones left in the room.

“What's the story with Mining tribe recruitment?”

W’Kabi makes a dismissive sound. “They know if they meet the assignment numbers they wont have so much say in the mountain. It’s their tribe’s hold you know.” Erik didn’t know but he nods anyway.

“Do people with no assignments not want to work? Those with current ones don’t have to be reassigned if they don’t want to be.” He based his growth initiative on actual population numbers. The war dog, defense and science departments stood to grow exponentially. But it was still *only* a fraction of the working population. Though he supposed going from 5% standing essential work force to 22% is a big deal.

“There are people enough, and excitement for the new growth. There is just some… opposition. Traditionalists, some religious sects.” W’Kabi sounded annoyed and Erik concurs.

“I’ll need names, maybe some public appearances.” He’s been courting the younger crowd, but he thinks he should start talking to the older crowds too. Shame them a bit, scare them more, and he expected all of them to fall in line. Their own safety would come first like it always has before.

W’Kabi nods, and spares a look to Erik’s feet. Whatever his thoughts he doesn’t share them with Erik. The general is still present so he prompts her for a bit to get her opinion on some of what they’d discussed. She’s as reticent as usual but he gets some insight out of it. He thinks he’ll pay a visit to Merchant tribe elder sometime soon. Make sure everyone’s on the same page. Then he dismisses them too so it's just him, some Dora Milaje, and T’Challa in the room.

He pulls the man’s mouth off his cock, tipping his head up before he slips a finger between his lips. A mix of saliva and precome drips down.

“You did good.” T’Challa doesn’t and can’t really respond, not in words anyway, but he catches the way his expression tightens minutely before smoothing out to that cool neutral look. God his cousin is hot.

“I didn’t use the regular plug today, bet you’re happy huh?” Still no answer or reaction really. He pulls his fingers out, wipes the wetness on the man’s top. The ensemble he’s wearing is one of Erik’s favorites currently. Wakanda has some of the softest fabric he’s ever felt, and the styling is optimized for comfort and utility. T’Challa’s current outfit is black and gold, it curves loosely but attractively around his body for easy access.

There's a small pouch on the side of T’Challa’s for similarly small items. He digs into it now and pulls out lube. He doesn’t always use it, the rate he uses the man’s ass it’s not a big deal. But he wants that smooth slide now. Wants to see T’Challa enjoy himself a bit before Erik dismisses him till the evening. Something in T’Challa’s expression changes, and Erik gets an idea.

“W’Kabi thinks the mining tribe are just complaining. Apparently they butted heads with you and your dad about the vibranium plants under the mountain. Tell me he’s wrong.”

T’Challa doesn’t respond verbally after Erik speaks but Erik isn’t watching for that. His cousin plays mute most days. He liked to use him as a sounding board.

“He says it's mostly traditionalists, but I don’t think that's the case. The vibranium use being conservative. That's the way y’ll do things right? Precious resource and all that.” Erik’s plans don’t allow for conservative use.

He sets the lube down and squats down besides T’Challa. His cousin is sporting the same bland expression just a little more anxious now. His heartbeat gives him away.

“You know what I think?” He keeps speaking as if they were having a real conversation. “I think Mining tribe finally has a reason to cause some trouble. They’ve been talking slick for years haven’t they?”

T’Challa looks away, slow and casual-like. Erik nods. “Yeah, they have. What do you think I should do. Can’t have people getting ideas now can we?”

This sort of business is tricky, the sort of balancing act he doesn’t have the patience for. A civil war isn’t his idea of a good time, especially with Mining Tribe. Erik motions for T’Challa to come closer. Watches with a pleased smile as his cousin obeys. He takes one of the man’s hands. The difference in size is kind of cute.

“If I back off they’ll shut up, won’t they? But then I’ll look weak. The other tribes gave me the man power I asked for. Why do they have to be difficult?” He’s thinking aloud now. This sort of negotiation would take a little more than well placed threats or covert manipulation.

“Your mom is good friends with that Mining Elder isn’t she?” He lays the trap and waits for T’Challa to fall in. He does, and Erik would kiss him if he were into that sort of thing. T’Challa’s face is just so fucking expressive. “What if she talked to Mining Tribe? Got them to go along like everyone else?” T’Challa’s mother is ‘good friends’ with a number of important people. It’s one reason Erik hasn’t gotten rid of her just yet.

No response but oh… T’Challa can’t stop his heartbeat. Or the slight tremble in those big hands. He knows what Erik is insinuating ever so sweetly.

“She would, wouldn’t she? For you.” Even if T’Challa is little more than Erik’s plaything these days. A victim to Wakanda’s delightfully pragmatic law. If Erik was the sort to feel guilt, or empathy, he would wonder what T’Challa might have done to him if he had taken Erik’s threat to his throne more seriously.

“Come here.” He pulls T’Challa in closer, embracing him. After a moment he whispers to the tense body in his arms, “Talk to auntie for me. Won’t you?” Then he lets go and stands up. Looks back to the Dora Milaje standing at attention. He’s still not used to having them everywhere, its fucking creepy if you ask him.

T’Challa stands up after a moment. Erik looks him over, hedges a bit on fucking him one last time before he had to monitor whatever situation had his War Dogs on alert. He decides against it a little regretfully and dismisses T’Challa. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
